


Malfoy Manor: An Epistolary Story

by Museaic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Canon, Arranged Marriage, Boarding School, Canon-Typical Violence, Epistolary, Gen, Pastiche, Slavery, Wizard Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Museaic/pseuds/Museaic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For eleven years, Lucius Malfoy, Lord St.Lazarus, Master of Malfoy Manor has been envied by all, even his enemies. He has all a great Slytherin lord of Witching Britain could desire: a pure-blood wife & heir, a well-kept park, and a stable of elves. But this idyllic life belies his true heart. </p><p>Lucius knows the truth: he lies at the eye of a still-raging storm.</p><p>As a Governor of Hogwarts, Malfoy has already received confirmation of his secret fear: the Potter boy, the Godric's Hollow Babe Who Lived is growing up, beginning to rise. While the wizard-squire prepares his son Draco to come into his own in the world, his Mark begins to burn like ice. What's more, trapped in a marriage that has chilled over the years, Lord St.Lazarus has a wandering eye...</p><p>Read the story of Malfoy Manor during the Potter Years, when it was headquarters of the Hogwarts Board of Governors. Witness battles before the war, as the various factions of Witching Britain wrangle over the governance of Hogwarts, the influence of the Headmaster, and the fate of Harry Potter. Measure the coldest man alive.</p><p>Canon divergent. (RAB lives, different worldbuild, etc.) Relationships tagged as they're revealed in story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Cast of Characters

**Cast of Characters**

**At Malfoy Manor, 1991-1998**

Lucius Malfoy, Lord St.Lazarus; Master, Malfoy Manor; Hogwarts Regent, (1981-1993)  
Narcissa (née Black), Lady Nigella, his wife  
Draco, his son  
  
 **The Malfoy Household**  
Regulus Arcturus Black, Lord Nigellus, her ladyship’s cousin and his lordship’s onetime foster brother  
Éris LeStrange, her ladyship’s niece and ward  
Mr Selwyn, his lordship’s butler  
Mr Rowle, his lordship’s valet  
Mrs Ferny, her ladyship’s housekeeper  
Miss Greengrass, her ladyship’s maid  
     Daphne and Astoria, her daughters  
Bulstrode, his lordship’s Keeper of the Park  
Flint, his lordship’s Master of Horse and Hounds  
  
 **The Malfoy Elves**  
Tomteg, his lordship’s buck  
Nissa, his lordship’s doe  
Bruno, Pukki, and Elly, their kits  
Dobby, their kit; later a Free Elf  
  
 **The Dark Lord’s Servants, 1997-1998**  
Bellatrix LeStrange (née Black), Lady Cruciata  
Fenrir Greyback, wer-wulf  
Peter Pettigrew, Sir Argent, the Wormtail  
Scabior

**The Hogwarts Board of Governors, 1991-1998**

**For Slytherin House**  
*Lucius Malfoy  
     Replaced in 1993 by Gregory Crabbe, Wiltshire  
Melusine Nott, Vice Lord of the Admiralty; Regent for Slytherin House, (1993-1998)  
Lawrence Burke, Knockturn Alley, London

 **For Ravenclaw House**  
*Shakti Patil, Barrister, the City of London  
Eleanora Clearwater (née Pole), Countess of Salisbury  
St. James Belby, Master of Pembroke College, Cambridge

 **For Gryffindor House**  
*Elphias Doge, Counsel to the Wizengamot, especial friend of Albus Dumbledore  
Cameron McLaggen, Office of Wizard Law Enforcement  
Rosea Dunwoody (née Hagrid), Hedge Witch, ‘Splunk-on-the Wall, Cumbria

 **For Hufflepuff House**  
*Amanda Abbot, restaurateur, The Badger Arms, Leicester  
Margery Smith, Lady Braveheart, Godric’s Hollow  
Amos Diggory, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures  
     Replaced in 1995 by Constantina Finch-Fletchley, of the Windsor Finch-Fletchleys

Millicent Umbridge-Jones, Official Recorder, Hogwarts Board of Governors

**At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 1991-1998**

**Lords Headmaster**  
Professor Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, etc., (1956-1996, rev. 1996-1997)  
Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge, also sitting the office of High Inquisitor, (1996)  
Professor Minerva McGonagall, acting Lord Headmaster, (1997, rev. 1998-)  
Professor Severus Snape, (1997-1998)

 **Heads of House**  
Slytherin – Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master  
Ravenclaw – Professor Filius Flitwick, Charms Master  
Gryffindor – Professor Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Master  
Hufflepuff – Professor Pomona Sprout, Herbology Master

 **Notable Professors**  
Rubeus Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures, convicted felon, half-ettin  
Sybil Trelawney, Divination, (1979-1996), erstwhile seer under the protection of the Wizengamot  
     Replaced in 1996 by Firenze, centaur  
Cuthbert Binns, History of Magic, ghost  
Horace Slughorn, Potions, (1996-1997)  
Charity Burbage, Muggle Studies, (1993-1997)  
Alecto Carrow, Muggle Studies, (1997-1998), appointed by Pius Thicknesse

 **Dark Arts Professors, 1991-1998**  
Quirinius Quirrell, (1991-1992), (d. 1992)  
Gilderoy Lockhart, (1992-1993), interred in St. Mungo’s  
Remus Lupin, (1993-1994), wer-wulf  
Bartemius Crouch, Jr., (1994-1995), in the guise of Alastor Moody, interred in Azkaban  
Dolores Jane Umbridge, (1995-1996), appointed by Cornelius Fudge  
Severus Snape, (1996-1997), appointed Lord Headmaster by Pius Thicknesse in 1997  
Amycus Carrow, (1997-1998), appointed by Pius Thicknesse

**Notable Students, 1991-1998**

**Slytherin**  
Draco Malfoy, Prefect, (1995-1998)  
Pansy Parkinson, Prefect, (1995-1998)  
Vincent Crabbe  
Gregory Goyle  
Blaise Zabini  
Daphne Greengrass  
     Astoria, her sister

 **Ravenclaw**  
Penelope Clearwater, Lady Pole; Prefect, (1991-1994); Head Girl, (1994-1995)  
Padma Patil, Prefect, (1995-1998)  
Antony Goldstein, Prefect, (1995-1998)  
Luna Lovegood, friend of ghosts  
Marcus Belby  
Cho Chang  
Marietta Edgecombe

 **Gryffindor**  
Percy Weasley, of the Devonshire Weasleys, Prefect, (1991-1994); Head Boy, (1994-1995)  
Ronald Weasley, of the Devonshire Weasleys; Prefect, (1995-1997); disappeared 1997  
     Fred  & George, his older brothers, self-expelled 1996  
     Ginevra (Ginny) Weasley, his sister  
Hermione Granger, Muggle-born; Prefect, (1995-1997); disappeared 1997  
Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived, etc.; disappeared 1997  
Neville Longbottom, Lord Braveheart  
Cormac McLaggen  
Parvati Patil

 **Hufflepuff**  
Cedric Diggory, Prefect, (1993-1995) (d. 1995)  
Hannah Abbot, Prefect, (1995-1998)  
Ernie MacMillan, Prefect, (1995-1998)  
Justin Finch-Fletchley, of the Windsor Flinch-Fletchleys  
Zacharias Smith  
Susan Bones

**At Riddle House**

Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort; Heir of Slytherin, Master of Death  
Nagini, his viper  
Peter Pettigrew, Sir Argent, his Wormtail  
Walden MacNair  
Gregory Crabbe  
Vincent Goyle

**In Azkaban**

Sirius Black, animagus, erstwhile Lord Nigellus (d. 1996)  
Bartemius Crouch, Jr., Lord Cronus  
Bellatrix LeStrange (née Black), Lady Cruciata  
     Rodolphus, her husband  
     Rabastan, her brother-in-law  
Antonin Dolohov  
Milton Mulciber  
Theodore Nott, Lord Morpheus  
Augustus Rookwood, Lord Corvinus  
Étienne Travers  
Morfin Gaunt

**At Grimmauld Place, 1995-1998**

Sirius Black, animagus, erstwhile Lord Nigellus, (d.1996)  
Kreacher, his elf  
Arthur Weasley, of the Devonshire Weasleys  
Molly Weasley (née Prewett), of the Devonshire Weasleys  
Remus Lupin, wer-wulf  
Nymphadora Tonks, metamorphmaga  
Mundungus Fletcher, streetrat

**Her Majesty’s Ministers for Magic, 1991-1998**

Cornelius Fudge, (1990-1996)  
Rufus Scrimgeour, (1996-1997)  
Pius Thicknesse, (1997-1998)  
Kingsley Shacklebolt, (1998-)

 **Undersecretaries to the Minister**  
Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor  & Lord Headmaster, Hogwarts School, (1995-1996)  
Percy Ignatius Weasley, Head Boy of Hogwarts School, (1993-1994)

**Her Majesty’s Prime Ministers, 1991-1998**

Sir John Major of Huntingdon, Tory, (1990-1997)  
Mr Anthony Blair of Sedgefield, Labour, (1997-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Denotes a Hogwarts Regent, Senior Governor over a given House, a position of especial prominence
> 
> Above is a complete list of characters who will appear throughout the letters of Lucius Malfoy and the others whose observations make up this story. Read carefully: several of the canon divergences which will become explicit in the text of the story are implicit in this prologue.
> 
> The format and style of this list is loosely inspired by the Cast of Characters in Hilary Mantel's Man Booker-winning historical novel, "Wolf Hall", wherein she cast a sympathetic eye over Thomas Cromwell, the Master Secretary of Henry VIII, who has for so long been blamed for the strife within Tudor England.
> 
> All opinions and sentiments expressed by the characters are fictional, and are by no means to be interpreted as expressive of the author's own views. While this is a Malfoy-centered tale and often narrated by Lucius and those sympathetic to the Dark Lord, the author does not intend to write an apologetic for the various -isms espoused by His Servants.
> 
> Coming up soon: a proper introduction to our tale, in a letter from Mr Elphias Doge, especial friend of Albus Dumbledore.


	2. Introduction - Elphias & Albus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall 1981. After the defeat of Lord Voldemort, the government of Witching Britain begins to regroup and reform in peacetime. Mr. Elphias Doge, Special Counsel to the Wizengamot, writes his especial friend Albus etc. Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, with advice concerning educational policy. The Chief Warlock replies with a request for warm socks.

15 November 1981  
No. 51 Eaton Square  
Belgravia, London

            Most Dear Albus,

            Having done well to recover from the untimely shock of Godric's Hollow, I received your latest owl from Glastonbury in good heart and hale. I now begin to wonder if it is your express intention to send me to an early grave with ill news.

            What can you possibly hope to accomplish by returning to motion the appointment of that weasel Lucius Malfoy to the Board of Governors?

            Have no thought of putting me off the scent with your turnabouts and coy evasions; I have kept close quarter with you for far too long to be taken in by cheap conjurations. I am no Lady Braveheart, offering stout opposition only to be turned aside by your well-placed vanities. (Despite what old Hog's Head will say about me in back rooms and quiet hours, I am no man's fool, not even yours.) Were it not for this blasted fever I would be at the Wizengamot, shouting you down if you would not listen to me as you once did!

            Bad enough that you should welcome Snivellus Snape with open arms after he ran to the Dark Lord with your confidence and Trelawney's, making damn sure to as well as kill two dear friends in the flower of youth. Bad enough that you gave that greasy snake safe harbor in Hogwarts itself, guaranteeing him perpetual ingress into the impressionable minds of our brightest children. That you should trust Snape further than you could spit him is marvel indeed, but Malfoy?

            You will ask for my objections, so I offer them in advance. (My poor Ovid, to be so weighed down with this deluge of ink and parchment!)

            Firstly, the most obvious and unsightly matter of his place in the Dark Lord's inner circle. He has pled and will plead the Pallando Defence, swearing to the imperious influence of Riddle's Legilimency. Surely we know this defence to be a falsehood. This is no case of like father, so the son. Ollivander reminds us that the wand chooses the wizard, and in this case, I am convinced that the vassal has chosen his own allegiance. One does not loose an otter in the eel pond. You must see the wisdom in that!

            Secondly, I beg to remind my Lord Headmaster of the traitor's age. It was not ten years ago that the Lord St.Lazarus was one of the more rabid blood purists in the Slytherin common room. Early marriage and fatherhood may seem to have cooled his heels, but - and I cannot drive this point harder - we have in our lifetimes, and especially of late, seen ample evidence of the fever of the young and privileged. Even from among our own - and I speak here of Master Black, now shrinking beneath the pall of the Dementors - the times have conspired to set this generation on a most unsound course.

            Finally – please, dearest Albus, know that I do not make mention of this lightly - we must consider the company his father kept. You know of whom I speak, though for your sake I will not name him. The pernicious influence of one Dark Lord is reason enough, but the shadow of two dread foes? In the wake of young Lucius Malfoy trail wars and rumor of wars. Your trust in the mysterious powers of charity may grant you confidence in Severus (how it pains me to grant him his Christian name; I will use it if only to persuade you!), but I pray you to tread lightly on any path that would carry your regard, however knowing, toward Wiltshire.

            Would that I had no cause to write such a letter. When I first heard the rumors of Malfoy's candidacy stirring among such circles as the Burkes and Flints of Knockturn Alley, I had hoped that such talk was sown by our agents in order to confuse the rank and file hissers. But now here you are, seemingly playing directly into the hands of the silverbloods themselves.

            I have already written "Finally", but I seem to have left out the most tender spot - the customary convivial Yule celebration, hosted time-out-of-mind by the most recently affirmed Hogwarts Regent. Albus, if you honestly expect me to Floo into the hearth of Malfoy Manor, above a holly log kindled by a Vincent Goyle or a Patricius Selwyn, you are asking a great deal of your frail old friend. I cannot imagine raising a Wassail with Lucius Malfoy; I hope I shall not be compelled to.

            Ovid is pecking at my fingers. Oh, how the parchment has flown away from me. I had meant to inquire after the health of our Babe Who Lived, but that must wait for another scroll and another hour. When you return beyond the Wall, give my warmest to Minerva and be sure to have a good tramp with Rubeus before it grows too cold.

            Do please be prudent, Albus, or I shall have to broom across England in the sleet.

            With sincere affection,

            Your Elphias

P.S. F says hello and wishes you would bring us some of Nicolas' draught. Our days together grow thinner. But that is the way of things, I suppose.

P.P.S. Next year in Florence, perhaps?

 

* * *

 

20 December 1981  
The Headmaster's Office  
Hogwarts School  
Hogsmeade, Scotland

Dearest Dodgy,

            Harry is safe in the arms of Petunia Evans. He may yet grow up to be a most ordinary boy, which would be a welcome miracle indeed.

            With your advice in view and in light of your frailty of constitution, I prudently elected not to inform you of the Wizengamot's acclamation of Lucius Malfoy to the post of Slytherin Regent to the Hogwarts Board of Governors, dated this November the sixteenth, effective upon Epiphany Eve, 1982. Nevertheless, a Ministry Owl has doubtless reached you by now, but I hope that my Dorian finds you well-disposed.

            I have already turned Margery Smith to my side, so don't you and Bathilda go knocking down her door. (I know you would if I did not warn you off.)

            Do try to get into the spirit of the holiday and enjoy the festivities. The Lady of the Manor hosts a capital feast, by all accounts.

            When I arrive with the Heads of House to ring in the New Year, do please have a pair of fresh woolen stockings hung for me by the fire. You know what pleasure I take in such small things.

            As ever,

            Your most loyal Dumbledore

            P.S. An otter among the eels! Capital comparison! It is a fond hope of mine that these eels will be tempting enough that our otter will not stray from his bounds and attempt the conquest of other tempting holts.

            P.P.S. Charity suffereth long, and is kind.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our especial friend Doge sure had a lot to say, didn't he? :D
> 
> Of course, I couldn't resist writing Dumbledore's reply as well. So, now you have both AND we establish early on that Dumbledore is not the most reliable of correspondents. 
> 
> **Notes on Canon Tweak:**
> 
> Wizengamot - In !RowlingCanon, the Wizengamot functions chiefly as the High Court of Wizarding Britain, and is located in the Department of Mysteries in London. Just exactly how legislation is passed in Malfoy's world is never really explained. In this story, the Wizengamot is the high council of Witching Britain and meets at Glastonbury Abbey, ancestral seat of the Druidic tradition in Great Britain.
> 
> The Pallando Defence - In the finest Harry Potter tradition, this legal term is a reference to another fantasy world, J.R.R. Tolkien's Middle-Earth, or, the background thereof. Pallando was one of two "Blue Wizards" sent at the same time as the better-known Gandalf, Saruman, and Radagast. He and his partner Alatar fell out of the story before they really got a chance to make any impact, and the implication is that they fell under a corrupting influence. In my twist on Witching Britain, Altair Pallando was a wizard who committed atrocities and broke the Statute of Witching Secrecy, but managed to avoid legal culpability by claiming he was under the Imperius Curse at the time, thus establishing a legal precedent similar to our civil "insanity defence."  
>  
> 
> **Notes on Cultural Setting**
> 
>  Yule/Epiphany Eve - In the Anglican Church that Albus Dumbledore and Elphias Doge are familiar with (and which underlies much of the English literary tradition), Christmas (or Yuletide) is a twelve day festival beginning on the night of 24 December and ending on the night of 5 January, often called Twelfth Night or Epiphany Eve, since the next season of celebration begins on 6 January, the Feast of the Epiphany. Hence, the carol "The Twelve Days of Christmas" and Shakespeare's wonderful comedy "Twelfth Night."


End file.
